1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front door structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various attempts have been made to provide vehicles with a flush outer surface in order to improve the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle body. This is, for example, the aim of the front door structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56(1981)-143475, wherein the outer surface of the window sash of the front door and the outer surface of the windowpane of the front door are made flush with each other.
In accordance with the prior art, uneveness between the window sash of the front door and the windowpane of the same can be removed to some extent but the surface of the windshield and the surface of the window sash of the front door remain uneven.
Further, the windowpane of the front door tends to become fogged due to the temperature difference between the inside and the outside of the windowpane. As a result, the driver's field of view is narrowed. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56(1981)-164808 discloses a structure in which an air discharge opening is provided in the door inner panel and hot air is blown against the windowpane in order to defog or defrost the windowpane. However, in accordance with the structure disclosed in this publication, the hot air discharged from the air discharge opening in the front door inner panel is apt to impinge upon the windowpane only at the rear part thereof and accordingly the front part of the same cannot be defogged or defrosted.